


I'll return to you (Just wait for me)

by Alishba_BTS



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, It's the same for Kagami, Kuroko misses Kagami, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alishba_BTS/pseuds/Alishba_BTS
Summary: In which Kuroko tries to cope with his light not being with him. Where Kagami misses his shadow so much that he would sacrifice his training to go back to him.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 14





	I'll return to you (Just wait for me)

**It only seemed like it was all yesterday, where Kagami left for America after making a promise to his lover "We'll meet again"**

**They shall.**

****


End file.
